Warrior Women
by mouse bubbles and Dark Goddess
Summary: what if bulma,chi-chi,juu and videl were fighters who took no sass from anyone especially you know who
1. Default Chapter

WARRIOR WOMEN

I do not nor will I ever(sob) own DBZ

prologue

Bulma    25

Chi-Chi  25

#18 or Juu   24

Videl     21

Vegeta     27

Kakarott  26

Krillen    25

Gohan     23

The four young women stood silently on the island,staring at the dragonballs they had collected.

They had heard of the legend and as they had nothing better to do ,decided to see if the legend was true.

Just in case it was true they all had wishes that they wanted to come true.

Bulma Briefs looked at her friends-

Chi-Chi was a small delicate slim female with her hair the colour of black                         with red streaks through it down to her waist and with violet eyes.

Juu was a tall slim blonde with shoulder length hair braided with beads.Her eyes were gold.

Videl,the youngest, was average height with also a slim build.Her hair was also black down to her waist and she had eyes the colour of bright blue.

Looking at Bulma,the friends saw a tall delicate blue haired woman with blue/green eyes and hair also down to her waist.

"well guys" said Bulma "I guess this is were we see if we were taken for a ride or not."

Taking a deep breath Bulma recited the words"Arise Shenlong and grant us our wish."

The gold balls started to glow as a loud thumping sound was heard.

It sounded like heartbeats,getting faster and faster as the balls started to slowly lift off the ground and into the sky and then they came together to form a ball of light.

As that happened the sky went black and a tower of light shot out of the ball into the sky and formed into the shape of an enormous dragon with red eyes.

In a deep voice that seemed to hurt their ears he intoned"You who have awaken from mysleep for the first time,I will grant you 4 wishes.Choose wisely."


	2. chpt two

Hi guys,Bubbles here. I know it said Mouse & bubbles wrote this but it's all mine.

Mouse is one of my daughters,also is Dark Amethyst Dragon.

Anyhoo thanks to you guys for the reviews.

Incase you didn't notice this is my first fanfiction and as such ALL reviews, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be gratefully received as well as ideas.

on to the story

the girls were just about to make their wishes.

*************************************************************

With large eyes and drooping jaws the four girls slowly turned to each other

"wow" was about all that they could say before they gave themselves a shake to bring them to their senses.

Bulma decided that she would go first and stepped forward to say

"Shenlong,the four of us would like to become immortal until we have found our soulmates ."

After a moment Shenlong said"granted,but" Juu whispered to the others"theres always a but"

"Ahem,as I was saying I will grant you the wish of immortality BUT when you have found your soulmates you will decide if you will become mortal or your soulmates will become immortal."

Chi-Chi went next and asked if all four of them could become the greatest martial artist and fighters of all time and learn how to fly and throw energy blasts.

This too was granted with the added on exception that only their soulmates would be able to beat them and to touch them without being harmed.

Juu then wished that there was an island that they could live on with everything that they would need to train and survive on and only could be found by their soulmates.

Again Shenlong granted this wish.

"what" Juu whispered"No buts?"

With a glare at Juu,who went bright red,Shenlong growled "If you have quite finished I will leave or do you require the last wish?"

At that Videl stepped forward "Sorry cutie" she said with a wink and cheeky grin.

Shenlong's face went scarlet.

"Shenlong,I would wish that all four of us would each one ability of the four  elements to be at our command."

After a long wait Shenlong said"Although that wish is most unusual I will grant it.Use your wishes wisely.Now I will bid you farewell."

"Bye Shenlong and thak you." said all four girls at the same time blowing kisses to him.

With a red face and would you believe little hearts in his eyes? Shenlong started to glow,then with a burst of golden light turned back into seven dragonballs and scattered over the earth once more.

The girls looked at each other then shouted together"Bitch'n."

After they settled down they decided to fly to their island.

"Wait a minute." Chi-CHI said "Where is the island and do we know how to fly?"

Bulma said "It's strange but somehow I know where the island is and also how to do energy blast and fly.

I wonder if Shenlong planted that knowledge in our heads as he granted the wishes?"

"Who cares" said Videl "I just want to get there and start training and kick some butt."

With that they gently lifted off the ground and started to fly towards the oceans horizon.

After 2 hrs flying they came to a island and landed.

Thye could not believe what thye saw.

"You HAVE GOT to be kidding me?" said Chi-Chi.

#############################################################

until next time

please r&r       Bubbles


	3. chapter 3

A big apologies to my daughter.In my last chapter I referred to her as DARK AMETHYST DRAGON when she is DARK AMETHYST UNICORN.

########################################################################

Staring at the view in front of them,the girls couldn't believe their eyes.

It was a garden paradise.

In a clearing there was a domed building ,of about 3 levels high, and with what was 4 covered tubes splitting from the bottom level,each tube ending at a single building.

Going inside they saw that the first level was made up of a large kitchen and a lounge area.

The lounge was shag carpeted and with soft plush furniture all in white.

One wall alone was covered with a wide screen TV. and a awe-some sound system.

On the left side was a circular stairway going up to the second floor and on the right was a elevator.

Going up the staircase to the second floor the girls gasped at the training room.

It had every imaginable equipment available.

In the very centre of the room was a official sized fighting ring and in one corner of the room was a cleared area,just for arobices,with a state of the art sound system.

"Oh my god" breathed Videl "Can you believe this? Shenlong certainly outdid himself."

"Yeah" said Bulma "I can't wait to start kicking your asses and to test out our powers."

"Well,first I suggest that we see were we are to sleep and what is on the top level." said Chi-Chi "AND WHO SAID THAT IT WOULD BE YOU KICKING BUTTS?"

With that the girls went up to the final level and saw that it held the latest medical equipment and was set out as a hospital.

"The only place left to look are those passageways" said Juu.

With that,the girls went downstairs and stood in front of the nearest door.

Opening it they walked down a glass passage, measuring 10 meters,to another door.

When opened the girls just stood there.

This room was blue in colour.I mean like blue walls, dark blue carpet and curtains.

A huge bed was against one wall.This bed was also a shade of blue with matching 3 seater couch opposite it.

The roof,skirtings and furnishing,i.e dresser,mirror etc was white.

A door on one side led into a walk in wardrobe and next to it was the bathroom.

It had a spa-bath and shower plus the ever present toilet.

Around the bath was plants and carefully hidden away amongst them was a small radio.

"God,I'm in heaven." sighed Bulma.

"I'm going to check the other rooms."shouted Juu.

With that they all stampeded to the other doors.

They were all the same but with different colour schemes.

Bulma claimed the blue room.

Chi-Chi the red room.

Juu the gold room and Videl the silver room.

Once settled in the girls went outside to check on the island.

There was no predators,just flowers.

Although they did discover that there were four waterfalls.

Each at a different corner of the island.The waterfall fell into a pool but what was strange was the flowers.

Each waterfall was surrounded by flowers of a single colour that was similar to the colours of their rooms.

It was so peaceful that the girls decided to use it for meditation .

"Right." said Bulma "I'm ready to try out to see what my elemental power is.How about it guys?"

"You got it." choruses the others.

*************************************************************

next time they will discover their powers and training begins

sorry about the boring chapter but I wanted to describe the island


	4. chapter4

Going back to their rooms the girls changed into their training gear .

Again all their clothing matched the colours of their rooms.

"I think that you guys better start calling me Blue"joked Bulma dryly.

"You know that doesn't strange as you think."said Videl.

Their outfits consisted of skin-tight jeans,but they weren't stiff like ordinary jeans,

The tops were also skin-tight and were wife-beaters.

On their hand they wore black fingerless gloves.

Their footwear were boots(flatheeled) that came just below their knees.

Looking closely they noticed that there were sheaths on the outside leg of each boot and in these sheaths were razor sharp daggers.

These could not be seen as they were under their jeans.

"Okay guys. I'll go first" said Bulma

Saying that Bulma went and stood in front of the main building and faced the sea.

"Um guys.How do we find out who has which elemental power and how to use them?"

asked Bulma.

"Well Bulma" said Videl "Our powers are suppose to be the elements.Right? And we are dressed in certain colours.Lets try calling out the element that we think we have.In your case I would call the element of water seeing that your colour is blue."

Nodding Bulma stood straight with her arms crossed on front of her face.Taking a deep breath she shouted "Element" and at the same time lowering her atms to her side,continued yelling "Water".

(a.n. all the girls do this action when calling on their powers.)

Suddenly she started to glow as the words left her mouth.

When the glow had faded Bulma stood there transformed.

Her hair moved as if she was in water and her clothes seemed to shimmer non-stop.

Energy waves pulsated around her.

"Wow.Now what? Oh I know" she muttered to herself.

Facing the ocean still,she held out her right hand and said "Ocean arise"

Suddenly, in the distance they could see a tidal wave approaching.

"Um Bulma." said Juu nervously "I think you better stop it before that thing gets here."

"Okay" and with that Bulma dropped her hand to her side and the wave subsided once more into the sea.

"Well lets see what else I can do."

Raising her hand to the sky she called  "Rain". Suddenly it started to rain steadily.

Then raising both hands to the sky it started to come down even harder until you could not see your hand in front of your face.(A.N. or as we say in my country-it's really pissing down outside)

Again by simply lowering her arms down to her sides the rain slowly eased away.

"Oh man this is so cool.I can't wait to see what other different moves we can create."beamed Bulma. 

"Return." and the next instance there stood Bulma in her usual clothing.

"How about you next Chi-Chi?" said Blue.

"Okay" said Chi-Chi determinedly."Element fire."

Again the glow and when it faded Chi-Chi was seen in red clothing but her eyes had turned red and her clothes had flames painted on them that when she moved it seemed like the flames were real.

Again facing the ocean and pointing her hand she shouted "Fire Arrow"

flames shot out of her hand to form a arrow of flames.

"Release." she shouted and sent the arrow into the sea.

"Return." and as before she stood there dressed normally.

"Bloody hell Red." exclaimed Videl "Didn't your hands hurt from all that heat?"

"Strange as it seems all I felt was a warm soft heat. What about your turn Juu."

"Your on."said Juu.Thinking for a few moments she took her stance and shouted

"Element Earth."

When the glow had faded Juu stood there all dressed in gold with golden flower in her hair."Oh for fuck sake.I look like a mother nature reject." she muttered disgustedly.

"Oh I don't know"giggled Blue "The flowers are soooo you. But seriously Gold you look sensational."

"Yeah"chimed in Videl "People won't know your true strength just by looking at you."

"But if we aren't careful we will spend most of our time trying to keep guys away from her." snickered Red.

Glaring at her three friends Gold moved forward.Aiming her hand she shouted"Earth arise."

Suddenly in front of them rose a pillar of rock out of the earth and hovered in front of Gold.

Aiming her hand she sent the pillar towards the horizon then she shouted "Needle strike." 

Suddenly the pillar spilt into several smaller spikes and headed forward in the direction she was pointing.

Dropping her hand suddenly the spikes followed and plunged into the sea.

"Return" said Gold and she stood there same as usual.Stepping back she waved Videl forward.

"Element Air." shouted Videl.

After the glow Videl stood there dressed in silver and the strangest thing was that her hair was also silver.

Lifting herself into the air she pointed with her hand and shouted "Devil wind".

In the distance cloudes started to gather,then there was a rush of wind.The sound of the wind was getting louder and louder until it seemed to be howling.

Shpes appeared in the air taking the form of wolf heads with glowing _silver_ eyes.

"Rest"shouted Silver and the wind died down and the wolves faded away.

"Return" and Silver powered down.

Looking at each other seriously Blue said "Guys.I think that we need to lay down a few rules .Obliviously these powers are unbelievably strong and we could do a lot a damage .I think that we should practice  on how to use and control them BUT I think we should only use them as a last resort."

"Agreed." stated the girls.

From that day on the girls practiced their elemental moves until they could control them.Then they spent the rest of their time training,getting faster and stronger.They also learnt weapon handling and became masters in the two sword technique.

Every now and then they would leave their island and travel to other countries to enter tournaments (and win I might add) but all this time the girls still remained naïve about relationships (sex you twits)

On their next trip into town something happens.

************************************************************************


	5. chapter5

CHAPTER 5

_On planet Vegeta-sei_

"Brat" shouted king Vegeta "Get in here now!"

"What do you want old man?" snapped Prince Vegeta.

"Vegeta,I want to grab your 3 elite guards and meet me here in one hour."

"Okay Okay-shit-lighten up already." grouched Vegeta.

"Son." said the king "This is important."

"Okaaaay" said Vegeta, surprised at the word son as he left the throne room.

To say that the king was out of character was an understatement.While they had affection for each other they refused to show it in public.

After he left a side door opened quietly and a small figure entered.

This was the Queen of Vegeta-sei.

"Husband" she said softly "Do you think our son will do what is needed?"

"Honestly,my love, I have no idea.He is very strong-minded but if it's not done our race could die out."

"But Vegeta" exploded the Queen "Non-sayians?"

"I know,my heart but what chance do I have?" said the King sadly "All I can hope for, is that _they will prove to be the ones to make the legend happen."_

With that the King and Queen sat quietly together and hoping the legend was true.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Your Highnesses, your son and his guards are here as requested" said a guard.

"Show them in.Also I don't wish to be disturbed under any circumstances." ordered the King.

Nodding the guard left the room,shutting the doors after the prince and guards entered.

Actually guards weren't really the word for it.More like they were friends but the prince would go to his grave first before admitting that.Not to mention that these 4 sayians were the strongest around with the prince the strongest.

"Alright father,whats this all about?" demanded the prince.

"Vegeta" frowned the Queen "Manners."

Snorting at his mother but with a twinkle in his eyes ,that nobodt mentioned for fear of their life, Vegeta turned his from his mother to turn his gaze to his father.

(A.N I'm not going to describe the guys cause you all know what they look like BUT Gohan is Kakkarot's young brother and his hair is shoulder length and while Krillen has hair he is the same height as Vegeta and Kakkarot is not dumb.)

Kneeling on one knee and with their right fist clenched shut over their heart the 3 guards greeted their King and Queen.

"Stand" acknowledged the King "The reason I called here is confidential for the moment and must not leave this room.

As you know or at least suspect, our race is on the verge of dieing out.NO! Listen to me!" as the prince and guards started to argue.

"We have more warriors then females. In fact for every 50 males we have only 1 female.

So after careful deliberation I have decided to look elsewhere for females.In the solar system to the north there is a planet called Earth. The people are similar in look to sayians except that they have no tails and are weaker then us.

I have sent some satellite probes to orbit this planet so that we may study these people.

What I want you to do is to go to the control room.Once there I want you to use the probes to find suitable females for yourself. If you find one I want you to try to contact them at night through their dreams. If you can do this then they were destined to be your life mates.

One thing though." 

at this the young men looked at the king questionly

"Try to pick a female that is useful in something and try to pick one that is reasonably strong,especially YOU Vegeta. We can't have a weak Queen can we?"

"Oh I don't know" said the Queen "Grandchildren are useful." this was said with large eyes and a sappy look on her face.

Warily the prince and his friends slowly backed out of the room and headed to the control room.

"Vegeta" said Kakkarot "What do you think of this plan?"

"Well guys, what choice do we have ?" said Gohan "It's either this or live and die alone.At least this way we get to pick our mates not to mention we get first pick before any-one else."

"Quiet" snapped Vegeta "We're at the control room."

Going in the prince ordered everybody out and not to return until further notice.

Once the room was empty the 4 sayians sat in front of a screen and turned it on.

On the screen appeared a city.Zooming in they notice a sign saying **WELCOME TO ****ORANGE****STAR****CITY****.**

"Alright, lets see who we can find" said Krillen working a lever that started the probe to scan the city.

Focusing on any female they spotted they saw no-one that caught their eyes,even though there were some really beautiful women.

After a few hours of this they were getting bored and were deciding to quit when

"Hold it" snapped Vegeta. "Zoom to your left. Yeah that's it.Now to those tables.See the 4 women? the one with blue hair looks exotic. See if you can zoom in on her face."

All the guys gasped in unison as the blue haired female's face came into view.

"Oh my god" breathed Gohan "She's gorgeous"

"Yeah" gulped Krillen.

"Well she's mine." snapped Vegeta "You guys take a look at her friends.Maybe they might suit you."

Focusing on the 3 other women sitting at the table,Krillen,Kakkarot and Gohan couldn't believe their eyes.

Gohan said "Guys I believe we struck jackpot.The one dressed in silver is beautiful."

"Maybe" conceded Krillen"but I reckon the one in gold is more beautiful."

"Your both wrong" this was Kakkarot "While the other females are pretty the one in red beats them all!"

With that the 3 guards started to argue about which female was the prettiest.

Glaring at them Vegeta snapped "Can it! It's obvious we have found the ones who we were looking for so I suggest that we go to our rooms to prepare for tonight.Besides it's obvious the blue haired female is the best looking."

Saying that Vegeta walked out of the room before the others could answer him.

Meanwhile in ORANGE STAR CITY, our 4 girls were sitting down enjoying a coffee together when looking up Blue said "You know girls I've got the strangest feeling of being watched."

Nodding the others agreed that they also felt the same and casually glancing around tried to find who it was but could see no-one.


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED.

THECHEEZGOD 18

TAE

KAWAIISEMPAI

LIL CHI

KIKI

Here's a little something for all you shit stirrers like me

Theory of evolution

First there was ape 

Then there were troglodytes (s.p?)

Then Neanderthal

Then man 

On the next stage –man will step up to the next stage to become the more advanced and superior

He will become – women.

this always starts a argument.-hehe

********************************************************************************************

After spending the day in the city shopping,avoiding males(they still didn't understand why they were always followed) the girls returned to their hidden island.

"Shit,I'm buggered" said Blue as she dropped her purchases on the floor.

"Yeah" groaned the others as they dropped their stuff on the floor and proceeded to flop onto the sofa and chairs.

"Um Blue" said Silver "I was wondering why we brought _those_ nighties? I mean,honestly, they are a bit –you know?-revealing."

"A bit" smirked Gold " I tell you girls, if we found our lifemates and wore them-well- lets just say we won't be wearing them for long."

Blue started to giggle and her face started to flush bright red.

" What is wrong with you,girl?" said Red.

" I just had a wicked idea. How about we do a dance for our mates and see what they do? I was thinking of dressing up as Belly Dancers and doing a dance."

" Blue!" said a shocked Silver " For a start we don't know how to dance let alone belly dance and another thing, why would we?"

" Well we could learn" said Red " Come on guys. It will be fun, if nothing else it will be a change from the endless training we do day to day."

" Okay! Say that we do this. When would we do the dance?" said Silver.

Blue replied " How about alone with our mates in our own rooms."

" That's assuming we actually find them." said Gold, putting a damper on things

"Gold " whined Blue " Now come on.We will find them one day. So why not? It'll be fun."

Thinking to herself for a few moments Gold suddenly stood up and shouted "Lets do it."

"OKAY" shouted the rest,standing up.

"Yeah" added Red "You men won't know what hit you.We are gonna knock your socks off."

"Hopefully not only that." giggled Blue.

After breaking into a laughing fit,even though they weren't really sure why, they finally settled down.

"Not to put an ending to our fun guys, but I need a shower and then I'm gonna hit the sack as my bed is calling me.We'll put our ideas into operation in the morning." yawned Gold.

"Goodnight." choursed the others as they went to their rooms.

After a shower and hopping into their new nighties,blushing the whole time, the girls settled down to sleep.

BLUE AND VEGETA

Blue tossed in her bed restlessly as she dreamed.

She was in a black area. No light,nothing.

"Where am I?" she said,her voice echoing around.

"Your'e in a mind bridge with me."said a deep voice.

"Like that helps a lot" she thought sarcastically.

"Who said that?.Show yourself." demanded Blue.

"As you wish Onna." replied the voice.

Hearing footsteps,Blue whirled around and saw a light coming towards her. In this light was a figure of a man with hair that stood up like a flame.

As he came closer Blue noticed his features becoming clearer and she couldn't believe the beauty of the man.

He looked around her age and was muscular (drool)

"Whats going on and who are you?" said Blue.

"I am Vegeta,prince of the Sayians of the planet Vegeta-sei and as to what is going on-it's a long story.Shall we sit?"

Waving his hand a seat appered between them

Holding out his left hand, Vegeta waited for Blue to accept his offer,at the same time he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Hestiantly and blushing Blue slowly placed her hand in his.

Clasping it,Vegeta led her to the seat and sat on it sideways,facing her.

Reaching forward with his hand he stroked her cheek,marveling at the softness,then he brushed her hair behind her ear.(ooh ooh how cute.I mean how sickening.)

"On my planet of Vegeta-sei we have become more or less extinct as there are more males than females. So we decided to look to the stars for our lifemates."

At the word life mate Blue gave a start but said nothing and continued to listen.

"I and my 3 guards looked at this planet and we saw you and your friends.

We decided to try to contact you through the mind bridge.

If we managed to contact you, then you will have been destined to be our life mates. This would make you the sayian princess and the keeper of my heart."

At this last word Blue almost melted off the seat but pulled herself together to answer Vegeta.

"Highness, I suppose I should be flattered that you picked me out of he whole universe, but it is not as simple as you think."

"What do you mean? Do you already have a man in your life?" Vegeta was pissed to think he might lose his blue-haired princess to some0one else and decided if the answer was yes, he was gonna kill some0one slowly.

"No. but you don't understand." said Blue blushing "I and my friends can not be claimed unless we are beaten in combat. In fact the only ones who will be able to defeat us will be our life mates."

"Do you mean the only way to claim you is to try to kill you or even hurt you badly?" said Vegeta, visibly upset at the thought of hurting her.

"Okay, I accept the challenge. When and where?"

With her eyes flashing Blue replied "On our island, in our training rooms. And who decided** _that  it will be us getting hurt.huh?"_**

****

"Hmm, fiery. This could be fun." thought Vegeta.

"You mean you don't want to be my life mate?" he said with sad eyes.

"No-yes-oh I don't know." said Blue flinging up her hands." But Vegeta it doesn't matter what I want, the battle MUST be done."

"Ssshhh princess. I'm sorry.I'm just having a bit of fun with you. Any way, just think that if I do hurt you, I'll have to kiss you all better, now won't I?"

Blue melted again.

"My name is Bulma, but you can call me Blue." said softly whispered.

"Blue. I must ask this. Have you ever been with a man before." asked Vegeta,holding his breath.

Blushing fiercely, Blue looked down at her feet and said "No I haven't even been kissed or anything. In fact I don't even really know what happens between a man and a women.All I know about is fighting."

Vegeta slowly let out his breath and said "Princess.Don't worry about it.It will be my pleasure to teach you."  (nudge,nudge,wink,wink.say no more.)

"But in the meantime may I kiss you?"

Blue just sat there frozen, her mind locked on the fact that she was going to get her first kiss.

Leaning forward Vegeta gently cupped her face between his hands and gently placed his lips on hers.

"Oh my god!" he thought "So soft,so sweet. This could become an addiction."

"Oh my,oh my,oh my" thought Blue "What happens next?"

Suddenly she started at the feeling of his tongue flickering across her bottom lip.Opening her mouth to protest, she was shocked to feel his tongue inside her mouth and then she was clasped in a tight hug.

Blue, wasn't shocked anymore, in fact she was starting to like it a lot and was disappointed when he stopped.

"When we have fought and you are mine, we will continue this and I will show you much more. Tell me where your island is and I will be there in 1 week." rasped Vegeta as he drew in deep breaths.

Gathering her thoughts, she told Vegeta where to find them but also told him that he must never reveal the location to anyone.

"Vegeta. You realize I will go all out to win this battle? No matter how much I would wish to be with you, I will NOT go down without a fight."

"Agreed. In fact I wouldn't have it any other way."

With 1 last kiss and a whisper of "soon princess you will be mine." Vegeta left.

Blue woke up feeling relaxed and happy but at the same time determined to fight with all that she's got.

With that thought she got up,dressed and went out to the kitchen to meet the others and compare notes.

********************************************************************************************


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Apologies to all of you who have been waiting for an update.

the reason is that I have been in and out of hospital and they are _still_ doing test on me. It sucks this close to xmas.

Anyhoo, on with the story.

WARNING  WARNING  extreme sappy sickness ahead.  _you have been warned!!!_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Going into the kitchen, Blue saw that the others were sitting at the table with a dreamy look on their faces and staring at nothing in particular.

Sitting down Blue looked at them, they looked at each other and then in one voice they screamed "OH MY GOD!!"

Snickering Blue said "I assume that you had a certain dream where you met somebody and he knocked your socks off ?"

" Yeah" sighed Silver dreamily "I think I'm in love. Although I don't know if I believe at love at first sight. Mind you he started me believing in it when he told that I was the one he was searching for all his life and that I was beautiful and the girl of his dreams. I got to tell you guys, that man is soooo gorgeous."

"Well he's right" asserted Red loyally.

"What about your guy Red?" asked Gold.

"Well, his name is Kakkarot and he is 1st elite guard to the Prince. Not only is he 6 ½ ft tall, he is also built. I mean he has bun like that." said Red making motions with her hands "He thinks I am the most beautiful person he has seen. The strangest thing was that he kept asking if I was any good at cooking."

At this the girls started to giggle because although Red can cook, and I mean cook, it's not her favorite pastime.

" Boy is he in for a rude awakening." giggled Silver "What about you Gold?"

"Well mine is about 5 ½ ft tall with a shock of black hair. He seems quite shy and gentle, which is strange as he is 3rd elite guard to the Prince. He seems to like me, I mean he couldn't take his eyes off of me. He is sooooo cute I just want to hug him to death." blushed Gold.

"Huh! I bet that's not all you want to do to him." snorted Blue "What about you Silver?" she said hurriedly as Gold's face started to go red with anger.

"What do you mean Blue?" asked Silver innocently.

"Come on girl-give" demanded Blue.

"Well mine is called Gohan (big surprise there) and he is younger brother to kakkarot and is 2nd elite guard to the Prince. He stands about 6 ft tall and is so gentle with me. He almost thinks that I am too delicate to touch and he might hurt me."

All the girls burst out laughing at this because Silver is the most dedicated and harshest fighter of them all.

After settling down Silver continued "I've got to tell you guys, when he took me in his arms and kissed me, I swear I could hear bells ringing and I didn't want him to stop."

"Silver! I'm surprised at you letting a stranger kiss you." said Blue trying to sound shocked but ruined it as she continued "So. How was it ? Did you really hear bells?"

Blushing Silver whispered "Absolutely fantastic. It was worth waiting for. If it was like this in a dream can you imagine what it will be like in real life?"

At this all 4 girls gave a big sigh and started to get dreamy looks on their faces.

"Wait a minute. What about you Blue?" said Red as she snapped out of it.

"Well,mine is 5 ½ ft tall._Absolutely built and can that man kiss-I mean I was melting off the seat. Also his name is Vegeta and he is the prince of the sayians of the planet Vegeta-sei. she added with a look of pride on her face._

"Also he calls me his princess and the keeper of his heart." this was whispered and accompanied with a blush.

Gold suddenly sat up straight and said "Girls. We have 4 days to hone our fighting skills and-you know- practice a certain dance."

"Right." agreed Silver "I told Gohan that I'm fighting all out and won't hold nothing back."

With a look of determination the 4 girls got up from the table and headed for the training rooms. On her way Blue detoured to the phone to make arrangements for dancing lessons.

PLANET VEGETA-SEI

"Father" shouted Vegeta as he stormed into the throne room.

"What is it brat?" said his Father.

"I need a ship. We will be gone 2 weeks,maybe more."

"What do you mean you need a .........Do you mean ........already?" said the King dumbfounded.

"Yes" answered Vegeta shortly"We will leave in 1 hour."

"Vegeta wait.Tell me about my soon to be daughter."

"What do you want to know? Well, she goes by the name Blue and she is a fighter and strong. Not to mention gorgeous. Also she won't sit back and let people ride roughshod over her.She also doesn't hesitate to say what she thinks and will argue at a drop of a hat.(heh heh).

In fact she more than likely to kick your ass just for the hell of it." said Vegeta with a smirk.

"She sounds perfect. Bring her here and we will judge her." demanded the King.

"I don't think so. For a start I have to fight her and win to claim her. And do you honestly think I will be able to keep from touching her on the journey back?" growled Vegeta "Besides. Judging or not she will be mine and the next Queen."

"But Vegeta" exploded the King "There is no way I can stop the challenges. You know she will be challenged by the other female who won't her to be Queen and who want to be Queen themselves."

"Doesn't matter." shrugged Vegeta "She'll beat them all easily and if she doesn't. Well I just won't be King."

With that Vegeta left to go to the docking bay to meet his guards.

King Vegeta sat in shock then after awhile started to grin."I never thought I would see the day the brat would turn down the chance to be king. He must really be in love. I can see fun times ahead." he thought to his self.

Entering the docking bay the Prince saw his guards waiting.

"Is all ready for departure." demanded Vegeta.

"Yes Highness." replied Kakkarot

"Well what are you waiting for? a written invitation? Lets go." snapped Vegeta and proceeded up the ramp.

Settling into the captain's chair Vegeta gave the order to lift off and sat there thinking "I'm coming Bulma.See you soon."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

what did you guys think of my theory of evolution? come on admit it. females are the superior race.

MERRY CHRISTMAS-  and guys- keep safe as I want you here next year to read the rest of the story

                                                                           Bubbles


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER  8

Sorry about the long wait but I have been ill and trying to type this up when the medication wears off.

I hope you all had a safe xmas.

p.s  the medication makes me very sleepy **not** high.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Last time on stargate…ooops sorry wrong show.

On their island, the 4 girls trained constantly over the next 4 days until THE day arrived.

After waking up and having breakfast, the girls changed into their fighting gis and went to prepare the training room.

"Um..guys..I was wondering. Where are the guys going to sleep? I mean, the  3 guards can sleep on the sofas etc but the prince mightn't agree to it." Wondered Silver.

"Well too bad." Snorted Blue "He goes where he's told,but it ain't gonna be my bed until he's won."

"Yeah. Right." Drawled Gold "If anything to go by from what you told us about him,we'll have to tie him down to keep him away from you."

Blue blushed deeply the retorted "As if you're guys are any different."

All the girls blushed then started to laughed but that soon stopped when they heard a low roar that caused the building to vibrate and a large shadow passed overhead.

"They're here." Shouted Red and all 4 girls ran outside excitedly and stood in a line and watched as a large ship slowly started to land.

It landed with a thud then a wait of about 5 minutes before a ramp started to lower with a hiss and steam shooting out.

Meanwhile, inside the ship the 4 guys were watching the girls on a viewer.

"My god!" breathed Gohan "She's even more beautiful in person. Even though we can't claim them until we beat them _nothing_ is gonna stop me from having one kiss first. In fact, that's the first thing on my agenda before even saying hello."

"What, not even—earthlings- we come in peace—" chuckled Kakkarot.

"Moron." Scowled Vegeta "But the brat does have a good point."

"What! Praise from my prince.Be still my beating heart." Said Gohan with a chuckle "But I take it you all agree on my idea ?"

"Agreed" grinned the others except for Vegeta who just humphed and glared at Gohan.

"After you my prince." Said Kakkarot as he made a low bow and a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Idiot" snorted Vegeta as he lead them out.

Stepping into line the others followed him down the ramp then they separated to stand in front of their chosen mates.

"Um. Hi." Squeaked Red as she looked up at Kakkarot.

She started to shift restlessly as he didn't answer but continued to stare down at her.

After a while her temper started to flare up and she opened her mouth to say "What is your prob."

She was stopped suddenly as Kakkarot grabbed and kissed her.

Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to respond.

After 5 minutes, Kakkarot slowly released her and said with a smirk "Now that's my idea of saying hello."

Red blushed deeply but silently agreed.

Looking around she saw that the others had been similarly occupied.

Gohan had his arms wrapped around Silver as her head rested on his chest. His right hand was gently stroking her hair. They both had looks of deep contentment on their faces.

Krillen was just standing there holding Gold's hand with a besotted look on his face.

"You have got to be the most beautiful person alive." He breathed.

Gold blushed deeply and looked flustered but also had a happy expression on her face.

As for Vegeta, he was standing in front of Blue, cupping her face with his right hand as his left arm encircled her waist.

They all had a look of being kissed witless on their faces, but they wore smiling. ( who wouldn't!)

Pulling herself together, Blue pulled away from Vegeta but clasped her right hand in his left, as she turned to the others.

"Welcome guys. You have arrived safely I see. Now down to business.

Do you want to eat first then fight or would you rather rest and fight tomorrow?"

"Eat first then fight." Answered Vegeta shortly.

"Ooookaaaay." Drawled Blue.

"Don't worry onna. I just don't want to wait to claim you." Smirked Vegeta.

"**EXCUSE ME**!!! Who the hell said you are gonna win. I'm no pushover bub. You are gonna have the fight of your life on your hands." Yelled Blue, extremely pissed.

"Yeah, that goes for me too." Said Gold glaring at Krillen.

"Ditto." Chorused the other two, glaring at their men.

"Good." Said Gohan to Silver "First we wrestle in the ring and then you can wrestle me in bed."

"Gohan!" gasped Silver totally shocked.

"Good idea, little bro." smirked Kakkarot.

"Yeah. Lets go." Grinned Krillen.

"This way." Snapped Blue.

Traipsing into the house the girls lead the way to the training room.

"Very nice." Approved Vegeta.

"Well thank you very much your majesty for those kind words.God forbid we have something you didn't like." Snapped Blue sarcastically.

"So you should. After all I am a prince." Smirked Vegeta then hurried on to say as Blue's face turned bright red and her eyes started to glow. "Just joking Princess. Now. Who's going to go first?"

"Weapons or just hands?" asked Blue, calming down as she heard his speech that was followed by a wink.

"Hands only. No ki or weapons and no hitting below the belt." Decided Vegeta.

"Alright. Glad that's sorted but can we eat now?" whined Kakkarot holding his stomach.

"Honestly Kakkarot! You're a disgrace to the Sayian race." Snorted Vegeta as Kakkarot ate everything in sight, lent back and gave a loud but very satisfied burp.

"Well I'm a growing lad, but I also need to build up my strength for the fight and for tonight." Smirked Kakkarot,winking at Red, causing her to red and all flustered.

"Right! Now that Kakkarot has finished feeding that black hole he calls a stomach- lets get ready to rumble." Said Krillen.

"If you like to walk this way." Said Blue.

"I don't know about you guys but if I walked that way I would get some strange looks." Joked Krillen.

The others just rolled their eyes and continued to follow Blue to the training where they faced each other as they decided who should go first.

"Krillen should go first, then Gohan,kakkarot and then lastly myself." Said Vegeta "ring out wins."

Thinking for a few minutes the others agreed.

Krillen and Gold entered the ring and faced each other.

The others separated. Girls to one side and the guys opposite them on the other side.

"Ready" asked Blue.

"Bring it on." Said Gold

"Then fight" shouted Blue.

The next sound to be heard was a loud smack as Gold hit Krillen in the face and sent him flying to the edge of the ring.

Stopping himself,Krillen looked at Gold and grinned "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Ignoring him Gold just stood there watching and waiting for his first move.

Suddenly in a blur was in front of her and Krillen's fist was in her stomach.

Bending over on a gasp and clutching her stomach, Gold dropped to her knees.

Krillen just stood there waiting. Refusing to take advantage of the fact that she was helpless. He knew she could fight and wanted to see it.

Getting to her feet slowly Gold looked at Krillen and said "Now that we are even, lets get earnest."

"Who's earnest?" joked Krillen.

Seeing the glare that Gold shot at him, Krillen gulped and became serious.

Suddenly they moved together punching and kicking at each other at full strength and non-stop action.

Springing back from each other and breathing heavily, they faced each other and then came together again.

This went on for 2hrs before Krillen managed to hit Gold enough to send her out of the ring.

"Krillen wins." Decreed Blue

Standing there breathing heavily Krillen picked up Gold and checked her for injuries. He let out a sigh of relief and his face lost it's worried look as he discovered only minor cuts and bruises.

Settling her in his arms he settled down to watch the next match.

Next up was Gohan and Silver.

Looking at Silver's face and seeing the determination there Gohan knew that he had a fight on his hands, but first there was something he had to do.

Walking up to Silver he held out his hand and said "Shake-and may the best fighter win."

Glancing at him with a suspicious look on her face, Silver carefully put her hand in his to shake.

Instantly Gohan gripped it and had a very wolfish look on his face.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Thought Silver, expecting to feel his fist in her stomach.

Instead she was jerked forward and a very _passionate_ kiss was planted on her lips.

After standing shocked for a few seconds she started to respond then remembered the others when she heard them sniggering.

"Gohan, be serious." She hissed.

"I am, but who said I can't kiss you first? Don't you like me kissing you?" asked Gohan,pretending to be hurt.

"Yes,no.. I mean…Oh you." Said a exasperated Silver.

"Um, if you are quite finished may we begin?" asked Blue sarcastically.

Settling into position Gohan and Silver looked into each others eyes.

"Ready? FIGHT!" shouted Blue.

Gohan knew straight away that he had a fight on his hands and he loved it.

Winking at Silver he attacked, connecting his fist with her chin.

She retaliated with a snapping side kick to his head.

The fight was on.

This went for  3 ½ hrs before Gohan managed to kick Silver in the back that sent out of the ring.

She landed unconscious and never stirred as Gohan gently picked her up and checked for injuries.

Seeing nothing urgent he gently kissed her and cradled her in his arms as he settled down to watch his brother fight.

Kakkarot and Red took their places in the ring and faced each other.

Kakkarot suddenly got a wicked look on his face and then he was in front of Red.

He grabbed her and started to kiss her passionately.

"For crying out loud.Start the fight already before I'm to old to do anything." Shouted Vegeta.

"Chill out my prince. Haven't you heard the expression—make love not war ?" said kakkarot as he released Red.

"Later" he whispered as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Setting into a perfect stance he waited for Red to gather her thoughts and he knew when she had by the glare she gave him.

It would have been scary if not for the fact that her face was flushed and her eyes were dreamy.

"Oh ho. Can't wait for tonight." Thought kakkarot only to feel his butt hit the floor as Red took him with a sweeping kick to the legs.

Quickly rolling he avoided the stamping kick she had launched at his head.

Flipping to his feet he started to retaliate.

Again, as with the others, it was a fierce fight and lasted 3 ½ hrs.

Kakkarot won by placing a sleeper hold on her and caught her when she passed out.

Smoothing her hair away from her face, he cradled her in his arms and settled down to watch his prince.

With a serious look on he face Blue walked to the middle of the ring as Vegeta did the same.

"You aren't going to distract me like the others you know?" said Blue,although she secrectly hoped he would.

"I don't waste my time on stupid stuff like that." Snorted Vegeta with a smirk on his face as he caught her thoughts.

"STUPID?STUPID? I'll show you stupid.If you think that is stupid then I won't kiss you again asshole. I'll find some-one who doesn't think it's stupid." Yelled Blue, hurt at the thought that Vegeta didn't think it was necessary to kiss her at all.

\Calm down onna\ Vegeta whispered in her head \I don't think it's stupid at all where you are concerned. In fact ,my love, I have trouble keeping my hands off of you at all, but I have appearances to keep up. I will show you tonight _exactly_ how I feel about things. One more thing. **You are mine onna and I'LL NEVER let you go and I will kill any-one who tries to take you away from me.**/

/ But Vegeta I only said that because you hurt my feelings. No-body and I mean NO-BODY will take me from you. You are my life and if you ever stop loving me or leave me I will die./

/ **THAT** will never happen as you are my life as well./

Blue stood there with tears in her eyes but they were tears of happiness.

Looking at Vegeta she saw his eyes were the same.

Pulling herself together she stood in a stance, preparing to fight.

"Bring it on Veggie" grinned Blue beckoning to him.

"Don't call me that." Demanded Vegeta  but Blue could see the twinkle of laughter in his eyes and she realized no-one but her would she this side of him.

Suddenly Vegeta was in front of her and placed a upper-cut on her chin that sent her flying.

Forcing herself to stop Blue shook her head free of grogginess and looked at Vegeta with a calculated stare.

Suddenly she phased out of sight and reappeared behind him, landing both feet between his shoulderblades, and knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta stood up with a small smirk on his face (you know the one I mean) and soon both of them were going at each other(fighting, you sickos) so fast that all you couls hear was the loud booms as their hits connected to each other.

This carried on non-stop for 5 hours until they finally stopped in the ring.

Both Vegeta and Blue were breathing heavily and were bloodied,Blue , more than Vegeta.

"Had enough?" asked Vegeta.

"N..no. Hav..have you?" asked a defiant Blue.

"You put up a good fight, my love, and have proved worthy of being my princess." Said Vegeta full of pride.

"M..Maybe so but you ain't won yet." Gasped Blue.

Suddenly Vegeta's fist was in her stomach and she couldn't take it anymore.

As she collapsed and her eyes started to close she heard Vegeta whisper

"I have won and finally you are mine, my love. Rest now. You have fought well and I am proud of you."

With a smile gracing her bruised features Blue did just that.

Phew long chapter guys. Hope I did alright.

Should I do the night time scene or just skip it? You decide.

Btw—" "  means talking

          /  /   bond talk

and now for some more male bashing on how women are more superior.

Women can handle pain much more then men because one kick and they down.


	9. chapter 9

Okay guys heres my attempt at a lemon BUT I'm not going into to much detail. I'll leave it to your imagination. BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF GOOD,BAD ===============================================================  
  
Chapter nine  
  
After the girls had recovered from their fights and had showered and changed, they all met in the kitchen, having worked up an appetite. After 10 mins of eating they noticed that the guys weren't eating. They were just sitting there watching them.  
  
"What?" asked Blue "I'm hungry." As if that explained it all.  
  
"Have you finished?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I guess so. Why?" replied Blue.  
  
Vegeta stood up suddenly and grabbing her by the hand, hauled her out of her chair.  
  
"Good. Lets go to bed." He said shortly.  
  
Blushing furiously Blue stumbled behind him.  
  
The other 3 girls sat there with big smirks on their faces but that slowly died when they realized that the other guys were looking at them intently. Suddenly Kakkarot stood up, stepped to Red, grabbed her and flung her over his shoulders.  
  
"Wheres your room?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Um... that one." Squeaked Red nervously as Kakkarot strode to the room she had pointed out.  
  
Gohan stood next to Silver and silently held out his hand. Slowly she placed her hand in his,blushing all the time. He helped her to stand and suddenly she was gasping as he tossed her into his arms.  
  
"Where?" he gently growled  
  
Silently she pointed to her room as he rushed—ooops walked quickly—to her room shutting the door behind them.  
  
Krillin was left sitting at the table staring at Juu besottedly. Suddenly, with a twinkle in her eyes and a grin on her face, Juu turned to Krillen and asked "Well. Do you want to carry me or should I carry you?" then burst into giggles at the image projected into her mind.  
  
Krillen blushed vividly but got up and went to Juu. Scooping her up effortlessly into his arms he quickly kissed her.  
  
"Where to my lady?" he asked, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
Following her pointing finger Krillen carried Juu gently to her room. She felt like the most delicate china in his arms but at the same time uncomfortable because she knew she wasn't.  
  
"Krillen?" she said to him quietly.  
  
Stopping in his tracks he looked at him enquiringly. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision and threw her arms around his neck. She did it with enough force to throw him off balance and they started to fall to the floor. Krillen twisted to make sure he was on the bottom and could cushion Juu against the fall. Landing on top of Krillen, Juu framed his face with her hands and gazing intently into his eyes she said  
  
"Krillen, as much as I appreciate how gently you treat me , you know as well as I that I am as strong as you. So let go."  
  
With that she lowered her face and passionately kissed him. After a few seconds he responded and started to place kisses all over her face and neck, suddenly flipping them so that Juu was on the bottom. Juu tilted her neck so he could continue as the kisses made goose bumps all over her and the sound of Krillens breathing was making her tingle. Suddenly Juu yelped and said  
  
"Krillen! You bit me!"  
  
Krillen just chuckled and proceeded to rip her shirt open and place kisses over her chest. Juu started to moan and arch her body into his.  
  
"Well, two can play at this" she thought and started to pull at his top.  
  
"Krillen!" she shrieked as she felt his lips on her stomach "Nn ooo"  
  
"Oh Yes" breathed Krillen as his lips trailed further.  
  
"Oh Yes "gasped Juu.  
  
And I think that's where we will leave them. Trotting beside Vegeta (pulled more like it) Blue looked at him from the corners of her eyes. The expression on his face was stern and she could imagine him snarling. Following him into her room she saw him glance around quickly before shutting the door. Next thing she knew she was slammed into the door and was being kissed savagely. The flames inside her roared into life and she kissed him back just as savagely. Suddenly she lost her breath as she heard her shirt being ripped open and felt his hands on her breasts.  
  
"Oh my god." She thought "Is he gonna do it right here? What about the bed?"  
  
Slowly the kisses softened and became gentle. She flinched when she felt his tongue enter her mouth but started to find it erotic and started to tangle her tongue with his. The room suddenly whirled around as Vegeta gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her gently on the bed he removed her clothing before removing his and laying down beside her. Leaning forward he placed gentle little kisses all over her face and neck. Blue by this time was pile of quivering jelly and had started to moan. The moans turned to gasps as Vegeta started to place wet sucking kisses on her neck where it joined her shoulders. Suddenly she screamed in pain as his teeth clamped down and broke through the skin. Vegeta started to suck on her neck and the pain soon faded.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Anybody would think you are a bloody vampire!" she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Lifting his head, Vegeta gazed at her, at the same time licking her blood off of his lips.  
  
"Hush my love. It had to be. I'll explain it all tomorrow, but in the mean time let me kiss you better." This was said with a smirk on his face and proceeded to kiss her better.  
  
"Um.. Vegeta. I hate to tell you this but that's not where you bit me."  
  
"I know but I thought I would make sure you weren't hurting here either."  
  
"Ooooh Vv..eetgaaaa."  
  
"Yes onna? Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes my prince. This calls for tit for tat."  
  
"Oh! I wouldn't have could them that!"  
  
"Vegeta! It means what is good enough for you to do is also good enough for me to do to you."  
  
This was said with a lecherous look on her face. Vegeta started to tremble at the look she gave him and thought to himself "Oh god thank you for allowing me to find her. This is gonna be a good night for fun."  
  
"As you wish my woman, but I have excellent self control."  
  
"We shall see my prince. Now don't move one inch."  
  
Vegeta lay there with his hand folded behind his head and wondered what she was gonna do. He nearly fell off the bed when he felt her hands on his erection, rubbing gently. Blue chuckled as she lowered her face down and saw Vegeta gulp and close his eyes.  
  
"Lets just test this control of yours Veggie."  
  
Vegeta could only groan .  
  
Imagination time guys .I'm sure you can supply your own.  
  
Silver couldn't look at Gohan as she was carried to her room. Every time she tried she started to blush. Walking into the room Gohan locked the door and look around. He noticed a fire place with a very thick rug in front of it and got an idea in his head. Standing on the rug he sent a small ki blast into the fire place and as the flames roared into life, lowered silver onto her feet but kept his arms around her. Going by the look on her face he thought she might bolt if he didn't.  
  
"Silver? You know that I would never hurt you? Trust me sweetheart." Breathed Gohan into her ear causing her to shiver.  
  
"Alright." She whispered back into his ear causing him to react the same way.  
  
Gasping as the room swirled around her she found herself lying on the rug with Gohan on top of her. Instantly she tensed up but Gohan ignored it and started to place butterfly kisses over her face mumbling as he did so  
  
"God I love your eyes." kiss "I love your cheeks."kiss kiss  
  
then groaned  
  
"And your mouth just drives me crazy." And slammed his mouth on top of hers.  
  
Forcing her mouth open by tugging on her chin, Gohan entered her mouth with his tongue. In the next second the kiss turned gentle. Engrossed in the kiss Silver never noticed Gohan undoing her top until she felt his hands on her breasts. Pulling back from the kiss to open her mouth to protest she instead found herself moaning as the sensations coursing through her body made it seem as if she was on fire.  
  
"You can touch me too you know.please" said Gohan in a rough voice which made her skin tingle even more. Gohan was trembling as he felt Silver hesitantly unbutton his shirt and ran her hands down to his waist. Fiddling with his belt she felt him give a jerk and started trembling even more.  
  
"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I just wanted to remove your belt." She asked fearfully.  
  
"Hush" whispered Gohan "No, little one. You didn't hurt me but that's not my belt. That's my tail."  
  
"What." Screamed Silver "T.t.t..ail"  
  
"Yeah but I can show you how much fun a tail can be." (nudge nudge wink wink)  
  
Suddenly Silvers eyes started to twinkle as she rubbed his belt and he started to purr.  
  
"You mean like this?" she asked innocently (not)  
  
In reply Gohan started to kiss her face again but harder at the same time his hips were jerking into her thighs.  
  
Silver started to moan loudly as his kisses traveled down her neck.  
  
"Gohan! You promised me you wouldn't hurt me." Said Silver shakily as tears started to gather in her eyes after she felt Gohan clamp his jaws on her neck and bite hard.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. It had to be done. I'll promise to tell you all about it tomorrow, but I'm kinda busy right now." Mumbled Gohan with his face between her breasts. Silver gently laughed then started to moan again as she felt Gohan trail kisses down her body. You guys know the routine by now. Imagine.  
  
Hanging upside down over Kakkarots shoulders Red had an uncontrollable urge to pinch his butt. She had to giggle when he jumped 2 ft into the air but her giggles subsided when she felt his fingers trailing over her butt and dart between her legs to caress her there. Stepping into the room and stopping with his back to the door, Kakkarot said  
  
"Shut the door if you would be so kind."  
  
After hearing the door shut Kakkarot proceeded towards the bed where he plopped her down on to the bed and flung himself on top of her. Gazing down into her eyes he whispered  
  
"What's with grabbing my butt onna. Hmmm?"  
  
"Um.. well. You have great buns and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry" stammered Red.  
  
"Don't be. Mind you I rather you touch me some where else instead." He said with a smirk on his face and thrusting his hips into hers.  
  
"Kakkarot" gasped Red, shocked, but at the same time turned on.  
  
Seeing the smirk on his face she decided to stop being so naïve and decided to call his bluff.  
  
Hesitantly she reached up with a shaking hand to trace his face lightly with one finger. First she traced his eyebrows and gently closed his eyes with her finger. Next she ran her finger over his lips, marveling at the softness of them. She gasped when he kissed her finger and then drew it into his mouth where he gently sucked on it for a few seconds.  
  
Kakkarot felt strange when Red ran her finger over him. He felt weak and powerful at the same time. Slowly reaching out with his finger he gently closed Red' eye and lowly mimicked her by tracing her features. Red lay there quietly trembling as she felt Kakkarot's finger trace her face, then her trembling worsened when she felt his finger slide down her neck and dip between her shirt buttons to gently stroke her breasts. Pinching the button open Kakkarot then proceeded to continue down over her stomach to the band of her trousers. Red started to panic at this stage and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from continuing.  
  
"I will not, nor will I ever hurt you Fire fly." Whispered Kakkarot.  
  
"I..I..I know but this I too much for me to handle. I've never felt such things and it's kinda scary." She whispered back.  
  
"I too feel these things and you are right. It is over whelming."  
  
"Really? So if I do what you just did you would find it ..." she trailed off unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes. Try it and see." Kakkarot replied, wondering how he was going to hold back his desires, but determined not to care her.  
  
Red closed her eye and continued down hi neck, feeling the strong chords in his neck move as he swallowed. Gathering her courage in her hands she opened his top and gently ran her hands over his chest, marveling at the smoothness and the width of it. She slides her hands down his chest and stopped at his belt. By this time Kakkarot had forgotten how to breathe and was trembling as if he had a fever.  
  
"Go on. Don't stop.please fire fly."  
  
Taking a deep breathe Red slid her hand inside to wrap her hand around him. She was amazed how silky and smooth it felt but at the same time how hot and hard it was.  
  
"Um.. Kakkarot. I don't think it's gonna fit. I mean it's sooo big." She breathed huskily.  
  
"Oh it will fit. You were made for me." Groaned Kakkarot as the images flashed through his mind.  
  
Suddenly Kakkarot couldn't hold back and started to jerk his hips in a thrusting motion as he kissed her hungrily. Responding passionately she never noticed he had undone her pants until she felt his finger rub her privates. Kakkarot groaned at the wetness he felt and started to thrust his fingers into her at the same time he stated to lick his way down to her chest, pausing at the join of her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Owwww Kakkarot. Y you bite me. Why?"  
  
"I promise to explain it all in the morning but in the meantime let me take the pain away."  
  
Saying this Kakkarot proceeded to suck on her neck until the bleeding stop then continued down her chest to her stomach where placed gentle kisses as he removed your pants and undergarments.  
  
"W. w.. what are you doing? Kakkarot nnoooo." She shrieked and grabbed his head as he kissed her there and at the same time kept his fingers thrusting in her. Red couldn't believe the sensations she felt. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she was burning up. Where he was kissing and touching it felt like she was going to explode and she found herself arching up towards and clutching his head between her knees . "Oh god . Don't stop." She demanded as he lifted his head and removed his fingers.  
  
Kakkarot couldn't speak so instead he slammed his mouth on top of hers as he lifted himself over her and nestled his erection between her thighs. Positioning himself he twined his fingers through hers as he thrusted his hips forward and entered her. He groaned at the tightness of her and slammed again into her breaking her barrier. Red screamed as the pain shot through her and she started to cry. Kakkarot froze as her scream brought him back to his senses.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. It won't hurt again. I promise.." he whispered soothingly to her as he stroked her hair. Red's tears finally stopped and she lay there feeling him inside her hot and hard. As the pain subsided she felt a bit uncomfortable as Kakkarot was so heavy and she wriggled to find a way to ease his weight. She was shocked at the feeling of him moving inside her as it felt so good. Tentively she moved again and gasped as she felt Kakkarot move as well and the feelings grew and she wanted more and more.  
  
"Feel good?' groaned Kakkarot "Because it does to me."  
  
"More" Red demanded as the pain disappeared and she found she loved the feeling of him sliding in and out of her.  
  
"As you wish fire fly."  
  
Okay that is enough for now. Imagination. I'm sure you will have no problems filling in the blanks.  
  
Well people how was it? Let me know please Until next time later dudes. 


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
In this part I am going to have Vegeta explain everything to Blue.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Waking up slowly Vegeta felt a presence beside him and turned his head to see Blue snuggled up against him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped across his chest. Her right leg was resting against a certain part of his body and she was slowly rubbing him in a manner that was definitely starting to awaken him.  
  
"Good morning my prince." She softly whispered.  
  
"Good morning princess."  
  
"Are you hungry Vegeta?"  
  
"Ravenous." And he started to nibble on her neck.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"So Vegeta, are you going to tell me about this biting thing of yours or what?"  
  
"Later woman. You need a shower."  
  
1 hour later (again)  
  
"God Vegeta no more. I didn't think you could have so much sex in one hour. Actually I didn't think you could do it in those positions."  
  
"Stop your complaining woman. You know you liked it."  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't like it ,I just said I didn't think you could do it in ... oh forget it. Anyway you are going to tell me about the biting etc. so start talking."  
  
"Oh alright. In my world we bite each others neck to show that we are mated, but unlike your world these marks are for life. If you die I will do anything to die so I could be with you and vice versa. Also we can talk through our bond—telepathic—and we will be able to feel each others feelings no matter how far apart we are."  
  
"That sounds awesome but I can sense something you aren't telling me and it doesn't feel good."  
  
"Smart bitch aren't you?" this was said without rancour and Blue could see the apprehension in his eyes.  
  
"My love. Tell me."  
  
"Well there are two things. One. When we reach our home world the other females will want to challenge you for the right to be my Queen. This means you will have to fight them and I don't know how I will react if they manage to hurt you. Two. There is this tyrant called Freeza who we have made a unsteady treaty with. He is very powerful, more powerful than any sayian, and he makes us do his dirty work. He will not destroy Vegeta-sei if in return we serve him as warriors. He sends us to planets to clear them of life so he can sell the planet to the highest bidder. Make no mistake onna. We loathe him, so we sent those who enjoy that kind of life and we can live peacefully without them but we know that he can destroy us if he wants to and he never hesitates to tell us that. His henchmen are called Zarbon, Dodoria and the sayians that serve him are called Turles, Radditz and Bardock (they are Kakkarots Family) and Nappa. All the Sayians regard them as unworthy to be called as Sayians and have no respect for them. Zarbon is Freeza's right hand man and would not hesitate to try to rape you as he knows I would not be able to do anything without Freeza threating to destroy my Planet, if you retaliate he would destroy your world. The rest of his men aren't much better. Believe me onna when I say it will be dangerous for you."  
  
"Alright Vegeta. I understand what you are saying and let me tell you what I think. One. All those women will want to fight me NOT for the chance to be Queen but because they will want to get their hands on this body of yours which by the way is mine."  
  
This was said as she rubbed her hands on his naked chest and placed soft kisses on it.  
  
"Two. This Freeza sounds like a right son of a bitch and I will do my dammedest not to antagonize him but I have to warn you that when it comes to the others all bets are off. No-body but you are allowed to touch me and I will fight any-one that thinks differently. I'm sorry if you don't like this, with your planet at risk, but I'm not the type of person to sit back. I am a fighter and proud of it. Therefore I will make no promises. O.K?"  
  
Vegeta lay there as he listened to Blue lay down the law according to her. While he felt fear at what the future held for her ,He could not help feel proud at her refusal to bow down and also a bit of embarrassment at her saying that the women wanted his body.  
  
Blue lay there looking at Vegeta and wondering what he thought. She knew he was a proud man and what she was saying was going against what he had said but she was who she was. A FIGHTER and no matter how much she loved him she would not back down not to mention she spoke the truth when she said only he may touch her. As she looked into his eyes she saw the fear and the pride for her in his eyes and she knew he understood and had accepted that.  
  
"Not to change the subject my prince, but I am starving. Must have worked up an appetite some where. What do you say to some food babe?"  
  
"Very well love. Besides I must talk to the others and I might as well talk to them all together and at the same time."  
  
Walking into the kitchen they noticed the others there having breakfast. The females were sitting on their mates laps and where feeding them as well as themselves.  
  
"So good of you to good of you to join us your highness. I didn't think we would see you for a few more hours yet." Snickered Gohan as Silver sat on his lap feeding him with food and kisses.  
  
"You can talk bro. You've only arrived yourself." Mumbled Kakkarot from the side of Red's neck.  
  
"Well if some-one would keep it down during the night ,some of us will have got some sleep." Retorted Gohan.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Grinned Krillen "We managed.."  
  
"Alright shut it already." Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Yes my prince." Chorused everyone, including the girls.  
  
"I presume the the men have told you what to expect when we return to Vegeta-sei and about the treaty with Freeza and the trouble you could expect from his men?" asked Vegeta.  
  
Looking at each other the girls nodded to Red and she became their spokesman.  
  
"Yes they did. But I am assuming our reply was the same as Blue's to you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't like it but I will accept it. My mate is a great fighter and I have no more right forbidding her to fight then she has of me." Vegeta said with pride.  
  
The men just stared at their prince as they heard him openly admit to the feelings he had for his mate and they suspected that this was only the tip of the iceberg. Mind they could not blame him as they all had similar feelings of pride and love for their mates and although they feared what might happen with the renegade sayians when they saw their mates they had no problems with what their mates could do any one who tried to touch them.  
  
"Alright. If every one is prepared for what may happen, I would like to leave within the next 2 hrs so if you don't mind I would like you females to gather what items you wish to take with you." Ordered Vegeta. "You men. I want you to come with me to the ship and see if everything is ready for departure."  
  
"Yes, your highness. If you will excuse us Princess." Said Kakkarot as the men stood up from the table and bowed to Blue, who got very red in the face, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Alright girls. You heard the man. We have packing to do. But I think we should leave a certain item out to be worn tonight." Said Blue as she winked at the others. "I'll pack the sound system as well. Meet here in 1 ½ hrs?"  
  
"Um Blue. Would you mind if we met here in a ½ hr ?. I want to go to my waterfall 1 last time." Said Silver.  
  
"Good idea . In fact I was thinking the same. I wonder if I could persuade Kakkarot to join me." Said Red with a lecherous grin on her face.  
  
"You know if I didn't think any better I would say Kakkarot has created a monster." Smirked Gold "In fact I have this vision of him dreading Bedtime or anytime he sees Red as she keeps dragging him off to bed and he might die of exhaustion."  
  
"Looks who talking. As if you guys are any different." Sniffed Red as she tried to suppress a grin.  
  
"Yeah. But what a way to go." Giggled Silver. "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to my waterfall and contact Gohan. The packing can wait."  
  
"Good idea. Wait for me." Said Gold.  
  
At her waterfall Silver stood still and tried to contact Gohan.  
  
/what you doing lover?/  
  
/ Is something wrong?/  
  
/ Gee Gohan, can't a girl talk to the man of her dreams without having a reason?/  
  
/ Of course not but the tone of your voice suggest otherwise./  
  
/ Well now that you mention it I was wondering if I could steal you away for a few minutes?/  
  
/ I would love it but unfortunately I am needed on the ship./  
  
/Oh what a pity/ she purred into his mind./ I was going to invite you to join me at my waterfall for a farewell celebration, but if you're to busy, well I suppose we could leave it for another time./  
  
/ Hang on, I'm on my way./  
  
Silver just giggled and made herself comfortable.  
  
On the ship the guys were working on the ship semantics when suddenly Gohan stopped working and appeared to be staring at the wall. The next thing they knew was that he had this smirk on his face and his eyes had lit up.  
  
"Um gotta go guys. I'm needed elsewhere." And he was gone.  
  
The others just looked at the space he had occupied before breaking into grins. Even Vegeta had a smirk on his face but their grins died away when they heard their mates voices in their heads offering the same celebrations that Silver offered Gohan.  
  
With lustful grins on their faces the guys left their work on the ship and proceeded to where their mates were waiting for them.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I think that will be all for this time. Next time they leave and something painful happens to the girls.  
  
Please r&r. all constructive criticism will be welcomed. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Red woke up strangely lazy and looking around her she remembered why. They were half way into their journey to Vegeta-sei and last night the girls had decided to do their special dance. She grinned at the memory of what happened.  
  
Flash back:  
  
The guys sat waiting in a room that was surrounded in veils that also went across the doorway. They could hear the grumbling from where they waited nervously to make their entrance. They could hear words like: pansy room, too frilly are they trying to make us weak, and this better be good-I could be training—( guess who?). Standing in position behind the veils the four girls glanced at each other before Blue pressed a button that started to play music softly. In the room the guys reclined on large cushions and frowned when they heard the music. Suddenly they heard the sound of bells as the curtains were slowly parted in four sections and their mates glided into the room. Their mouths dropped open as they noticed their dress and as the girls gently stepped forward to stand in front of their mates bells tingled at each step that they took. Standing in front of Kakkarot, Red got a wicked look on her face as she noticed Kakkarot's face and the way his body had stiffened. Raising her arms above her head she started to sway her hips in front of his face as she slowly turned her body in circles. As the music got louder and faster her body started to move faster, she noticed Kakkarot's breathing getting faster and his fists were clenched hard. Behind her veil she was grinning and thought to herself wait until the grand finale my love, you won't know what hit you . Unfortunately for Red, Kakkarot couldn't last that long and the next thing she knew he had grabbed her and was kissing her passionately as his hands roamed her body. Red was enjoying the effect that she had on him when she felt some of her veils get ripped away. "Kakkarot! Not here." She gasped. Kakkarot just growled as he flung her over his shoulders and strode out of the room. Looking at the room as she left she noticed the others were being treated in a similar way. Slamming the door to their quarters open then slamming them shut, Kakkarot didn't waste any time and threw Red onto the bed where he literally fell on her. Kissing her he ripped off her clothes and threw them anywhere while he ran his hands roughly over her breasts, causing her to moans and embed her nails into his shoulders, which in turn made Kakkarot growl even harder and become even more rougher with his hands. Red suddenly screamed when Kakkarot lifted his head and dove right into her nether regions lashing her with his tongue................................  
  
End of flash back.  
  
Glancing around Red noticed bits of clothing lying around and that Kakkarot was still in bed with her. "Good morning lover. I take you enjoyed my little dance last night?" she whispered into his ears causing goose bumps.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her Kakkarot rolled over so she was under him. "Yes good morning to you firefly and yes I definitely liked that dance and I expect it again soon but I better not catch you dressed like that in front of other males or I might have to do a bit of killing." He growled gently as he rubbed his nose across hers.  
  
"No chance of that happening. That was for you and you alone. Now while I don't want to be a wet blanket how about you get some breakfast and go train while I tidy up and meet the other girls for breakfast?"  
  
"Alright. See you at lunch." And with a quick kiss on the nose he was gone. After getting dressed Red wandered into the kitchen where she piled her plate high and sat down with the other girls. Taking one look at her plate and the gusto she was eating with, they all started to grin slyly.  
  
"I know what you did last night." Blue sing-songed The others just burst out laughing until Red said calmly "No different then what you guys did last night."  
  
"Yeah" sighed all three girls dreamily as they propped their chins on their hands.  
  
The sound of Red dumping her plate in the sink woke them out of their dream world and they got up and walk to the resting room (sitting room) talking quietly. Suddenly Blue stopped in mid sentence and came to a halt.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Silver.  
  
"Didn't you guys hear that?" she asked back.  
  
"What did you hear?" asked Red.  
  
"A voice." She answered.  
  
"Look! Lets just calm down. Maybe we will hear it." Said Gold.  
  
"Ahh. The voice of reason as always." Returned Blue mockingly.  
  
Standing still and quiet the four girls calmed their breathing and relaxed.  
  
"My children..hear me. I am kami and I warn you our world is dying. A terrible creature is destroying our world as I speak. I don't have much time so just listen. 1 day ago a creature appeared on earth. He looked like a white lizard but even here on the lookout I could sense his evil. He demanded the warriors of the elements be turned over to him. Of course the people of earth had no idea what he was talking about and told him so. He accused them of lying and started to kill people on a whim. When they once again told him they had no idea what he was talking about he threw himself into a terrible rage and proceeded to throw a ki ball into the earths core starting a chain reaction that I cannot stop. My children.. I sneaked a glimpse into his mind... he fears you....you are the ones that can destroy him...but I believe you can also help your mates become even stronger which will enable them to kill him. I..It's It's starting..... Avenge us... don't let him destroy... another... world like ours....aaaahhhhhh"  
  
With that the pain of every-one dying on their world was transmitted to them and they clasped their hands over their ears as screams of anguish and pain burst through their mouths. As their faces contorted and they fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain, blood started to trickle out of their mouths and ears. Suddenly the terrible screaming stopped as the pain got to much for them and they lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
In the training room the guys were doing their warm-up exercises when they felt uneasy and stopped.  
  
"Some-thing feels wrong." Said Gohan seriously.  
  
Suddenly the screams of their mates rang down the corridors of the ship and the guys looked at each other. As one body they flew to where their mates bodies lay on the floor with blood every where. Flying to Blue,Vegeta knelt at her side and gently cradled her body in his arms.  
  
"Onna. Who did this to you?"  
  
Not getting a response he looked at the others. All of them had cradled their mates in their arms but they too weren't getting any responses. All of them had a look on their faces that said they would kill who-ever did this.  
  
"Highness. We aren't gong to get any answers at the moment. Lets take our mates to our rooms are tend to them first. We can kill who did this later." Said Kakkarot.  
  
Without answering Vegeta carried Blue gently in his arms out of the room and done the corridor.  
  
Going into their quarters Kakkarot gently laid Red on the bed. He then shut the door and got a wet towel from the bathroom and proceeded to gently wipe the blood from her face.  
  
"Who ever did this to you firefly will pay with his life." Vowed Kakkarot.  
  
"Kakkarot?" breathed Red.  
  
"I'm here firefly" he answered gently "what happen? Who did this to you?"  
  
"K K Kakkarot "said Red as she started to sob.  
  
Lying beside her he gathered her into his arms and held her as she sobbed so bitterly that her body started to shake.  
  
"Th..their..gone...he..he.. destroyed everyone.... My people...my world...gone."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Red?"  
  
"Freiza." This was said with great hatred she started to sob even harder.  
  
"Oh love. I'm sorry. We will make him pay. I swear."  
  
"No! This is our fight. I won't lose you too."  
  
"You don't have any faith in me do you?" he asked, hurt.  
  
Rolling over to look at him, Red's sobs dwindled down to sniffles. Laying her hand against his face, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do not ever think or say that again. My faith in you can never be stopped. You must understand though. Our Kami contacted us as Freiza destroyed our world and asked us to avenge them. I know you didn't want us to antagonize Freiza because of the threat to your home world but we can no longer promise that. I understand if you no-longer wish to be with me because of this but you must understand that this something I must do."  
  
Looking down at her,his face softened as he replied.  
  
"You aren't getting away from me that easily firefly. But why did he destroy your world?"  
  
"He was looking for the four warriors of the elements. That me and the others. We didn't want to tell you because our powers are dangerously strong. It is believed to be strong enough to kill him. Because we weren't there he packed a wobbly and blew up our world in revenge. Before you ask I don't think he knows what we look like but that's gonna change. He will pay!" and she started to sob again.  
  
Holding her to him, Kakkarot thought over what she had told and realized how proud he was of her. After all she was a warrior. Looking down at her,he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
  
Hush firefly. I understand completely and I will do anything to help you but I will not lose you. You are my world." And he gently kissed her.  
  
Looking up at his face, Red saw in his face how proud he was of her but she also saw the fear. Reaching up to cup the back of his neck with her hand,she drew his face back down for a kiss. Just before their lips met she whispered  
  
"I love you and I will never leave you. You are my world also."  
  
What was said here was said with the others. Next time Welcome to Vegeta-sei and look whos here.  
  
Come on guys review please. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been 2 earth standard days since the girls learnt of the destruction of their planet and they had been training non-stop,often dropping in exhaustion at the end of the day.

Now they had reached the end of their voyage-Vegeta-sei loomed in sight.

It was a beautiful planet of all red colours but at the same time it looked foreboding and harsh.

Staring out of their cabin window, Silver wrapped her arms around herself as self doubts entered her mind.

what if I'm not good enough for Gohan? I can't lose him. It would kill me but if they manage to beat me in a challenge I could still lose him.

Hush sweetheart. Theres no way you are going to lose me. I am as bound to you as you are to me. No matter what I will not lose you. Even if it means exile./ he vowed to her as he came up behind her, wrapping his powerful arms around her.

Leaning her head back against his chest, Silver folded her arms over his as she drew strength from his pledge and the love she could feel coming from him.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this quiet time together, His Highness requests our presence in the war room." Sighed Gohan as he gave her one quick hug before turning to the door.

Grabbing hold of his hand Silver followed him out the door.

In the war room the others waited, seated around the table except for Vegeta who was standing with his back to them.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here I will tell you what this is about.

I have just received word from my father that there will be a delay to our arrival because we have to wait for a visitor to embark first. When we arrive we are to go straight to the throne room where we will present our mates to those present including the visitor."

"Um Vegeta, just who is this visitor?" questioned krillin.

"..."

"Vegeta?"

"Freeza" spat out Vegeta.

The girls froze at that word,then their bodies started to shake with their emotions. Hatred blazed out of their faces.

"Theres something else you should know." Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face as he waited for the girls to calm down.

When they finally had control he continued

"It seems that Freeza arrived with some mates for us."

After dropping that bombshell he sat back to watch the fireworks.

"WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT LIZARD THINK HE IS?"-Blue

"HES DEAD." Stated Gold

Silver and Red said nothing but sat there with their heads bent,looking down at the table.

"Gohan?" whispered Silver.

"yes?" said a shocked and pissed off Gohan.

Lifting her head he could see tears streaming down her face.

"Gohan, he can't force you to mate with these people can he?"

It seemed all her fears were coming true.

Hearing Silver's question, Blue,Gold and Red settled down to hear the answer.

"No!" stated Gohan

"Vegeta?" questioned Blue with a quaver in her voice.

"No! but I am going to enjoy watching his face when he sees you." He said with a loving look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Vegeta? Where did he get the idea we wanted him to find us mates and do you know who he picked?" said Krillin quietly but they could see the anger in his eyes.He reached and held onto Gold's hand tightly.

"He didn't care. He's gone and picked four of his whores. He's got them totally loyal to him and will report anything back to him. It's his way of gaining more control over us if he's got spies in the palace and also another way to degrade us." Spat out Vegeta with disgust written all over his face.

"So how are we going to introduce our mates to him? I know you Vegeta. What have you got planned?" asked Kakkarot as he pulled Red onto his lap and wrapped his powerful arms gently around her.

"Actually, now that you brought it up I do have a idea or too." Smirked Vegeta

"Gather round and I'll tell you. First you girls will have to........"

Malicious grins lit up all 8 faces as he laid out his plans.

"Are we all agreed? Good. Let's get started."

"Vegeta." Said Blue seriously as she looked at the other girls. Seeing them nod their heads in agreement she continued

"We have a confession to make. Just hear me out before you say anything. Okay?"

Getting his nod of agreement she went on.

"We haven't told you everything about us and I think the time has come. All of us girls have special powers but we were afraid to use them as they are extremely powerful but it seems the time has come when we will have to use them and we will use them on Freeza.

"I have the power to control water.

Gold has the power to control the earth.

Red has the power to control fire and Silver has the power to control the air.

The reason we didn't say anything is because of the strength of that power and we also didn't want you to think we were freaks or hold it against us that we were so powerful." As she finished the speech all four girls looked down at the as if expecting to be rejected or shouted at.

After a minute of silence,as the guys stood there shock and took in what was said, Vegeta slowly walked up to Blue.

Cupping her chin he gently raised her face and looked into her eyes as he said"You should of told me. I would never turn from you and as for you being so powerful, well it's only fitting that the future Queen be so strong not to mention the fact that now that I know how strong you are we can have some really good fun in bed."

As she listened her eyes began to fill but when she heard the last part she gave a gasp and went bright red. Her eyes filled again and she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest as he whispered "I will always love you.No matter what."

After a few minutes she gained control of herself and stepped out of his arms only to be hauled back into them.

Looking at the others she noticed that they were in the same boat and some smiled.

"There' not anything else you forgot to tell me is there little one hmm ?"

said Vegeta as he rested his chin on her head.

"..."

"Onna?"

"Weellll now that you mention it there is one other thing." Said Blue warily.

"What?"

"It's not much really."

"Onna."

"I mean it hardly needs mentioning at all it's that unimportant."

"ONNA"

"yes" she squeaked.

"What is it." He demanded exasperatedly but she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well it's just that us four girls are immortal." She said as she pulled away from him and headed for the door, the other girls following with grins on their faces.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled the guys.

"You heard me. Now are we going to deal with Freeza or not?" Blue replied not looking at them.

All four girls rushed to the door but were stopped abruptly when they were grabbed by their mates.

"Red.Is this true?" asked a obliviously upset Kakkarot.

"I wouldn't lie to you Kakkarot. Whats wrong?"

"Firefly. I thought we would grow old together but if I age and you don't you might find someone else and that would kill me."

"Kakkarot that will never happen. US girls have the choice to became mortal or let our mates become immortal with us.You won't get away from me that easily." She teased.

Gohan turned to Silver "what will you decide and why didn't you tell us?"

Silver sighed then replied "This is not our decision to make on our own. You also must make the choice and the reason we didn't tell anyone was because we wanted to be wanted for ourselves and not for our gift of immortality.

You do understand don't you Gohan?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes and I'm sorry I snapped. I guess I thought that you would change your mind about us. Hell! I guess we are all unsure about about what you told us BUT never and I mean never doubt my love or feelings for you. Okay?"

Looking up at him,Silver could see the truth in his eyes and flung herself into his arms and gave him such a kiss that he wanted to forget about Freeza and drag her off to their room.

Hearing his thoughts she couldn't help but agree but she knew that it would have to wait.

later lover she purred into his mind,sending images of what she would like to do to him,which had him blushing but also a wicked gleam in hi eyes.

"If everybody is quite finished we have a certain lizard to deal with.

Love, can you girls get prepared like I suggested and we will meet you at the off-loading ramp.Don't forget how to act to those whores and my parents etc as we agreed." Said Vegeta,giving Blue a quick kiss as he left the room.

"Okay. Lets go girls. It's showtime.God I'm gonna enjoy this.If Vegeta's plan goes according to plan we will get Freeza in the end." Said Blue.

The rest of the girls agreed and left the room to put the plan in action.

that's all for now folks.

I'm thinking of ending this story in either the next chapter or the one after that.

Sorry about the delay but I've been in hospital and it looks like I'm going to go back there.

I'm looking at a new story and I think you will like it.

Catch you later.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Sorry about the delay on updating. Been a hell of a year. Diagnosed with kidney stones. While in hospital for that discovered I had melanoma. Cancerous. Had that removed. 1 month later kidney stones removed. Now have had appendix removed. If not one thing it's another.

Disclaimer;; I don't own dragonball z. was removed with my appendix.

In the throne on Planet Vegeta-sei the king and Queen waited nervously for their son and his guard to enter with their mates.

They were also nervous about Freeza being there because they knew why he was there and they hadn't told him that their son and guards had found their mates and would present them to them soon.

Suddenly the doors swung open and their son and his guards entered the room followed by four hooded figures.

The four figures were covered head to foot in a black cloak, with different coloured trim ,in such a way you couldn't tell if they were male or female but going by the smirks on the men's faces they had a good guess.

Walking to the throne the four men stopped with the cloaked figures just behind them and then the three guards proceeded to bow to their King and Queen.

Before they could speak the doors opened once more and Freeza and his men swaggered into the room followed by four scantily clad females behind them.

"My lord Freeza." Muttered the King before giving a sketchy bow.

Ignoring him Freeza carried on to the throne where he sat down and looked at those in front of him.

"Ah Prince Vegeta. So glad to see you. I have brought a surprise for you." He said in glee.

Gesturing to the females that entered with him he continued "I have brought you some mates for you and your men.You seem to have trouble finding one for yourself." He sneered and gestured to the girls to move forward.

Slinking forward the girls went and stood up close to the man that they chose and proceeded to devour them with their eyes, paying no notice to the look of disgust on the men's faces.

"You should be pleased. I hand picked them _personally._"

Suddenly the four cloaked figures moved so that they were behind the females but in front of Freeza and his men. One hand shot out and grabbed a female by the neck and tossed them over their shoulders so that the shrieking girls landed on top of Freeza.

Moving back to stand behind the men again no-one noticed the snickering coming from the cloaked figures except the men and they just sent them a glance filled with meaning.

/_What? You are mine. How dare she stand so close to you.You're just lucky I didn't rip her fucking head off./_ snarled Silver to Gohan.

/_I know and I'm not objecting but did you see Freeza's face when they landed on him? Remind me later to show you my gratitude baby./_ he thought back.

Silver just grinned to herself.

By this time Freeza had righted himself and it was obvious he wasn't happy (to put it mildly).

"Some-one better have a good explanation for this." He hissed and glared at the four cloaked figures.

Trying to hide a grin Vegeta stepped forward.

"Mother, Father. As I was about to say before I was interrupted, May I present to you my mate and future Queen of Vegeta-sei, as well as the mates of my guards."

Standing silent Freeza stood there shocked and angry that his plans were foiled but then he saw a way to disrupt the monkey prince's life.

Glancing at his men he silently passed a message to them to start trouble.

Standing side by side the king and Queen gathered their thoughts and started the proceedings.

"You certainly know how to throw surprises brat.

Krillen. Please present your mate first and we will judge her and the others soon." Said the King.

Stepping forward Krillen nodded to the figure in yellow trim.

"Your majesties may I present my mate who is known by the name Gold."

Juu removed her cloak and walked to Krillen's side, ignoring the gasps of surprise that came from the crowd as they saw her beauty.She was dressed in all Gold and looked almost unreal.

Standing by Krillen's side she bowed deeply to the King and Queen.

"Greetings Gold. Please stand to the side with Krillen while we meet the others." Said the Queen.

Nodding Gold and Krillen stood to one side.

"Gohan please present your mate."

Shedding her cloak as she stepped forward Silver bowed as Gohan presented her. She could hear the pride in his voice.

Standing aside she and Gohan waited as Kakkarot presented Red and then they all stood to one side with big grins on their faces as they waited for the prince to present his mate and future Queen.

Walking up to Blue, Vegeta helped her out of her cloak then holding her hand proceeded to walk her to his parents.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he noticed the look of lust on Zarbon's face as he stared at his mate and he could feel the rage rising inside him that Zarbon dared to look at her that way.

Blue could feel Vegeta's rage building through their bond and started to calm him down.

/_ Vegeta love calm down./_

_/ Damm it onna. How dare he look at my mate that way.I should just go over and …/_

_/ No babe. He's mine. He and everybody else will learn that I belong to you and vice versa. I will make him squirm. After that I expect you to show your gratitude and I will show you mine./_

Sending him graphic thoughts Blue felt him calm down and looking at him from the corner of her eye saw him grin wickedly and his tail twitch slightly.

"Father, Mother, I present to you my mate Blue. Blue, these are my parents."

Bowing to the King and Queen, Blue stood waiting for their questions.

Before the Royal couple could start their questions a hateful voice spoke up.

"Don't you think that you should introduce everyone Vegeta.Hmm?' said Freeza.

" If I must. Blue, this is Freeza." Said Vegeta rudely.

Giving a very slight nod with her head to Freeza Blue said "Greetings my lady."

Gasps and quickly smothered laughter was heard after this greeting and the King and Queen were quick to look at the floor and hide their grins.

"What did you call me?" hissed Freeza, his face turning black with rage.

"I called you 'my lady' or would you rather I called you something else?" retorted Blue, quite happy with the results of her work.

"For your information I am LORD Freeza."

"Well excuuuse me. But if it looks,walks and talks like a female it probably is a female."

"And a bloody ugly one at that" remarked Silver quietly.

"I heard that." Snapped Freeza.

"Do I look like I care?" answered Silver.

"You females obviously have a death wish that I am only to happy to oblige with.

Zarbon,Nappa,Raditz,Bardock. Kill them _slowly_. I want to hear each scream."

With that announcement the King and Queen glanced worriedly at their son. To their surprise he didn't look worried at all in fact he had a smug look on his face as though he knew something no-one else did.

"Don't worry my lord." Said Zarbon "I will make her scream. With passion. As I take her in front of the monkey prince." And he stopped in front of Blue.

"In your dreams arsehole" retorted Blue " Only a _real_ man can touch me and you ain't it."

Bardock came to a stop in front of Red and gave her a bow.

"Greetings daughter. Welcome to the family."

"She ain't your daughter old man." Hissed Kakkarot.

Staring into Red's eyes intently as he spoke to Kakkarot, Red was surprised to see his eyes flicker down to his hand which he held out to her and then back to her eyes into which her stared intently.

Glancing quickly down she saw a piece of paper in his hand.

"Now now son.I just want to greet my new daughter. Whats so wrong with that?"

Saying that he grabbed Red's hand and kissed it, at the same time passing the paper to her in such a way that no-body could see him do that.

Snarling Kakkarot started to lunge towards his father when he heard Red say

"It's alright babe. Now if you people don't mind I've got this urge to disinfect my hand.

Wouldn't want to catch rabies or some other disease."

Saying that Red snatched her hand away and grasping Kakkarot's hand pulled him with her towards the door.

"Of course daughter.I will catch up with some other time and we can have a heart to heart talk."

"Don't hold your breath old man." Snarled Kakkarot, allowing himself to be pulled away.

/_ hush love. Just ignore him. Something isn't right here. I need to speak to you alone/ _ Red whispered into his head.

In the meantime Nappa had stopped in front of Gold.

"Hey baby, how about being with a real man for a change instead of a boy?"

"Oh please, spare me.For your information I have a real man." Gold said disdainly.

"What that boy? Come –on sweetie. I mean a _real man_." And Nappa clutched at his groin and rocked his hips suggestively.

"Ewe gross. Go away little man and stop bothering me." Said Gold with an absolute look of disgust on her face.

"Little. What do you mean little? I'm the biggest one here. I tower over every-one here."

"Actually I wasn't talking about your height _little man_." Said Gold with a wicked look on her face.

Every-one stood there for a few seconds blank faced until her meaning sunk in.

Krillen suddenly started to snicker before he burst into full laughter.

The others in the room caught on and started to laugh as well.

Freeza stood there his face turning black with anger as his men were made fun of.

The King and Queen were doing their best not to laugh but they managed.Just.

Raditz came to a stop in front of Silver.

"Father had the right Idea. Welcome sister." And he made a gesture as if he would embrace her.

"Touch her and die." Hissed Gohan with loathing in his voice.

"Ooh touchy touchy.Don't worry little brother.I will meet her some other time." Smirked Raditz. "And I will show her a welcome into this family she will never forget."

"Humph. Yeah right. You can take it from me Gohan has welcomed me into _his_ family and for your information you ain't in it." Stated Silver.

/_Gohan,I'm going to carry on with the plan now because if I don't I'm gonna kill him ahead of schedule. besides I want you to show me your gratitude like you promised./_ Silver purred into his mind.

Getting his consent and glancing at the others she turned to Freeza.

"Hey girlie. Lets make this more interesting. What do you say to .. oh I don't know.. if we beat your bitches you have to fight us."

"What. You reckon you can fight my elite team and then defeat me?" laughed Freeza.

"And what do you mean by 'my bitches'?"

"Oh come on. Every one knows that they are your _girlfriends_." Mocked Silver.

"You bitch. Just for that I'm gonna fuck you to death in front of the others." Hissed Freeza. Murderous rage on his face.

"Why Freeza.I didn't know you where that way inclined.Maybe we should call you pansy instead.Sorry but your not my type."

"Silver ease off.The way he's turning red he's gonna have a heart attack and die before we can kill him." Ordered Blue. "Well Pans..i mean Freeza. Do we have a deal?"

Standing there it was obvious Freeza was fighting for control. Glancing at his men he saw that they were furious at the way they were being treated.

"Agreed. Defeat my men and you can fight me."

"To the death." Stated Gold coldly.

"To the death." Agreed Freeza.

"Right. Now that has been decided we have some thing to catch up on." Smirked Vegeta as he escorted Blue out of the room. The rest of the couples following their example.

I think that will do for now.

What did ya think huh huh!

Let me know


End file.
